In My Head
by SABATHco
Summary: Set in 1994, Lydia and Betelgeuse have become best friends since the accident in Winter River. But Lydia can't stay forever and is ready to grow up. How will Betelgeuse handle that Lydia is no longer a child, and is a woman who is ready to go to university-not to mention the possibility of finding a love interest.


In My Head.

**Characters: Betelgeuse, Lydia and other various cast members  
Setting: AU set in 1994  
Warning: Contains profanity, adult themes, slow relationship.  
Notes: Please note that characterisations are half between movie and cartoon and some facts will vary between either movie or the cartoon series. **

I: Briarwood's Academy for Boys.

How many years had they been friends now? From the move to Peaceful Pines from Winter River and throughout Lydia's school years? And now she was talking about prom? _Prom!?_ Since when did this even happen!? Not to mention, this was Lydia, of all the gals. He figured prom would have meant nothing to her.  
Betelgeuse sat on the end of Peaceful Pine's finest gothic girl's bed, rubbing his knuckles over his black tie. "Well, you can always turn me loose and turn on the Juice—if ya know what I mean?" he chortled, Lydia looking at him with a raised brow. "Whaaat!?"

"C'mon, Beejay, this is a 'once in your lifetime kinda thing'," she mimicked her step-mother, "I'm going to be finishing school soon. I'm eighteen now, not the little girl you tried to marry all those years ago. I'm going to go to university!"

Betelgeuse felt an awful burn inside his stomach. Was he getting sick? Oh great. No wait, right, it was guilt. He quickly shoved it away and floated off the bed. "Babes… never bring that up again," he mumbled, rolling his eyes. Despite the whole Maitland ordeal, he was surprised Lydia and he even _became_ friends. However, such a nice girl couldn't resist a creature in need—even his ghostly nature.  
He was also trying to deny the fact that Lydia would be going away for university soon. For what, he didn't know. He didn't ask. He didn't _want_ to know. As far as he was concerned… it wasn't happening. He was completely in denial. The living and their aging didn't sit so well with him anymore that his best friend was one.

Lydia shrugged her shoulders. She'd long forgiven Betelgeuse for his actions when she was a young teen. He'd been messed up and desperate to get out. Come to think of it, she never even really knew how he'd died. She just knew he'd died a long, long time ago. She felt a bit awkward asking. Lydia hardly analysed people, nor judged them. She took them how they were.  
If there was one thing she did know about the Neitherworld, though, was that the dead remained looking like how they died. The Maitland's were sopping wet with how they drowned. Betelgeuse, though? Definitely a long time ago—not that she hadn't come to enjoy his afterlife look.  
For a while, she thought he may have died locked away in a prison of some sort. His skin was pale, his eyes were sunken in, and his personality definitely seemed like he got into a lot of trouble. Then again, if that was the case, wouldn't he be much thinner if he died from malnutrition? She didn't know, and most of the time she didn't care to know. Betelgeuse was Betelgeuse—dead or alive.

Setting his boots down, Betelgeuse folded his arms. "So if you're school's an all-girls school… who ya meant to be goin' with? Or you gals gunna be dancin' with each other—ya know what I mean?" he said slyly.

"Betelgeuse."

"What!? It's not like you can blame me for askin'." All in all, he hadn't lost his charm.

Lydia rolled her eyes once more at his hyperactivity. "Betelgeuse, it's not like that." She'd gotten used to his crude humour. Now that she'd become of age (not that she ever thought like that), his humour had become much more open. She did appreciate that he kept his tongue cleaner (if that was possible) while she was younger.  
"They're going to be putting the boy's school with us," she sighed, sitting on the end of her bed and patting Percy, the house cat, who mewled under her affection.

Betelgeuse eyed the cat jadedly. "You don't know any of them, though. How ya gunna dance if you don't know 'em!? That blows…" A puff of smoke huffed from his nostrils, which made Percy sneeze and Lydia giggle. He smirked as Percy soon shot out of the room.

Waving her hand, the girl stood back up and gave another shrug. "They're coming over to the school tomorrow. Miss Shannon wanted us to meet them so we could get to know them. A bit of social interaction."  
Betelgeuse's face twisted with amusement for a moment but she put her hand up. "I'm not going to Juice you, Beej. Prom's big in this time of day. And I doubt anyone's going to ask me, so you've got nothing to worry about." She looked down at herself, expelling a teenage sigh.

"Hey, those guys have gotta be nuts if they didn't wanna take a sweet lil' hottie like you," said the poltergeist with a wink. "C'mon, babes, don't be so hard on yourself. You're smokin'! Any ghoul would want ya."

Lydia giggled girlishly once more. If there was one thing Betelgeuse could do, it was cheer her up when she knew she had to deal with something negative. Prom wasn't exactly her forte. But this did give her a chance to meet new people and make a new dress. She was certainly keen on that.

"No, babes, you're really smokin'."

Looking at her arm, Lydia's gown was puffing smoke. She was about to scream before the smoke disappeared and she gave the ghoul a look of annoyance. "Betelgeuse, watch what you say, you're going to ruin my gown."

"Never dreamt of it, babes," he grinned cheekily before she said his name three times. With a pop, Betelgeuse was sent back to the Neitherworld, looking through the mirror to her room.  
"Aw, c'mon! You know it happens by accident sometimes!"

She knew all too well Betelgeuse's tongue could cause trouble. "I gotta get some sleep, Beejay. I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Lydia turned out the light and it went dark.

Slumping, Betelgeuse floated back into his living room in the Neitherworld. "Prom? Shoulda seen this one comin'." His voice was flat and almost disappointed. "Shoulda showed her how to dance. She'd love it! Chicks love dancin', right?" He fancily twirled around for a moment before he came to a dead halt. That gave him an idea. So, these boys coming to her class tomorrow? He grinned. That could be arranged.  
Snapping his fingers, his suit was replaced with a cosy bed robe and he floated into the coffin and closed his eyes.  
Betelgeuse wasn't exactly known for his caring nature. In fact, the only person he really cared about at all was Lydia. Okay, maybe his neighbours Jacques and Ginger, but not much—he had a reputation to keep here. Lydia was his best friend, as foolish as it may sound. Now she was going to be going to prom. This was a real wakeup call. Lydia was going to be leaving very soon… Not to mention she was a young adult…

*****  
When morning came, Lydia got dressed into her school uniform, hearing her step-mother, Delia, call her name from the kitchen. She didn't think she'd be excited about today but she could feel it creeping over her skin and her heart pumping nervously.  
Every now and again the boy's school would join for school games or excursions, but it was never something this… intimate. It suddenly dawned on her that she'd look utterly lonely if no one chose her to dance with. What if they didn't? She couldn't stand this day turning into a nightmare she'd have to live with for the rest of her life… Not to mention Claire Brewster.  
Claire would, no doubt, be named the Prom Queen. Lydia didn't care about things like that, though. She just didn't want to be humiliated. Delia would make her go no matter what, so it wasn't like she really had a choice. Besides, as much as she hated cliché, this really was a onetime offer.  
As she was about to head down to the kitchen, she heard a familiar clearing of the throat, looking behind her and in the mirror. Her eyes opened wide at the ghost leaning against the frame.  
"Betelgeuse?"

"That's B.J, babes, if you wanna pass it off right," said the ghost, showing off his school uniform that matched the boy's school across town.

Lydia sighed nervously but couldn't supress the giggle. "Alright, but you have to behave. If the teachers find out you're not really a student, you'll be in a lot of trouble."

"It was either this or Betty, and to be honest with ya, babes, those underwear can be really uncomfortable… That and I'd still be grosser than any boy at prom." He appeared younger than his usual form, but his hair was still the same rough mess of blonde.

Lydia shook her head, not having asked ever what the hell happened downstairs when Betelgeuse changed to Betty Juice—or any girl for that matter.  
"Alright, but promise me you won't prank anyone." That was a big deal for the poltergeist.

Betelgeuse's eyes narrowed as he put his hands behind his back. "Just say it three times and I'll be on my way."

"I mean it." Lydia walked over to the mirror and looked at him seriously, despite the fact he looked ridiculous in a school boy's outfit. "Put your hands up, no crossed fingers, and _promise_ me you won't cause any trouble today. You really want me to go dateless?"

Shoulders slumping, Betelgeuse grumbled and rolled his eyes, huffing as he showed his hands and wriggled his fingertips. "Fine. I promiseIwon'tprankanyone…" he muttered all too quickly.

"So I can hear you."

"Alriiiight! I promise I won't prank anyone. You happy now? Let me out!"

Lydia smirked as she watched him closely. "Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse." There was a loud cackle from the ghost before he popped up beside her, fixing his tie and looking suave.

"Now… shall we go?" he said poshly, extending his arm for her.

"I still need breakfast, Beejay. Unless you wanna stick around for Delia's cooking, then I'd advise you go."

Betelgeuse stuck out his tongue. "Good point," he snorted as he grabbed a beetle from his pocket and it tried running away. "Whoa, guess my breakfast is on the go!"

With a crack, Betelgeuse was gone once more, Lydia expelling a worried sigh. He promised he wouldn't do anything—did that really mean much from Betelgeuse, though? Suddenly, she felt a horrible dread settle in her stomach. No, he'd behave. He'd behave unless he wanted to be locked in the Neitherworld forever.  
As her step-mother called out her name once more, she grumbled to herself and packed her bag, heading down to the kitchen and eating breakfast (hesitantly) before she escaped on her bike to school.  
When she arrived at Miss Shannon's School for Girls, there were more cars here than she'd ever seen before. The teachers were standing outside as the boys and girls were mingling. It was creepy in a way, but she was more than happy to see her friends Prudence and Bertha sitting alone, so she joined them.

"Hi, Lydia," said Bertha. "I can't believe they're pairing us with boys from Briarwood's Academy," she said loudly. "They're never gunna pick me."

Lydia laughed lightly. "Sure they are," she said with a smile. "At least they're not completely afraid of you. Besides, remember the last few annual get togethers we had? You guys really rocked their world!" Well, with the help of Betty Juice.  
At that moment, all three of them looked up when they heard Claire's voice from across the grounds as a bunch of boys surrounded her.  
Lydia rolled her eyes and folded her arms as she sat down on the bench beside her friends. Even with Betelgeuse around, Claire was still a real pain in the arse. Where had that ghost gotten to anyway? He should be here by now.

"Is there really any room for competition?" asked Prudence, reading a book. "I don't even care to go. We have exams coming up after this! Much more important, in my opinion."

"But it's a once in lifetime thing," said Lydia, looking at the redhead with glasses, her nose still buried in her book. "I know it's not what I'd usually care for, but you'd regret it if you didn't go, right? Plus… this will be one of the final times we get to see each other before moving to university after exams." She hadn't forgotten about those either.

"Like you're ever going to make it to college," said Claire, having moved closer to the group of three. "You're not even going to have anyone to dance with at prom, let alone the money to afford college! What does your family do again…?" She laughed wholeheartedly as the group around her snickered.

Lydia's brow furrowed as her hands tightened. She was going to throw something witty back, but then a voice stopped her.

"I'd take her."

Everyone turned to the voice, as if shocked. The young man had dark, shoulder length hair and pale skin, almost like Lydia's herself—without the gothic makeup.  
Lydia's eyes opened in embarrassment. It had to be Betelgeuse, right? No one in the Outerworld would dream of taking her to prom! No one even knew her! Admittedly, she was a bit angry over it. He shouldn't do this to her, even though she knew he'd just be trying to stick up for her and prove Claire wrong. Betelgeuse hardly looked this… clean, though.

Claire waved her hand as the group of teenage boys around her laughed. Clearly they knew him more than she did.  
"Freaks, they're probably related. C'mon, like, let's get out of here," she scoffed, turning her nose up. One of the boys hit his shoulder hard into the other.

When the other group left, the boy moved up, rubbing his arm. "I'm Victor," he said, moving his hand out.

Lydia raised a brow, looking around for a moment. It had to be Betelgeuse… "Lydia," she said quietly as her friends just watched her shake his hand. "B.J, right?"

The boy looked confused. "Excuse me?"

This made Lydia burn an even brighter red beneath her foundation. "Um… nothing. Victor, right? H-how long have you been at Briarwood? I haven't seen you before."

"I don't tend to make myself noticed much," said the boy with a smile.

"Hey, who's the peewee?"

This time, Lydia knew who that voice belonged to. She looked past Victor to see the real Betelgeuse, taller than them all (but Bertha), his blonde hair roughed up and his uniform already messy.  
"B.J, what have you done to yourself?" she asked, shocked. How long had he been out for and he was already messy!? She mentally scolded him.

"I was just checking things out…" he mumbled to himself innocently as he'd been checking out the girls.

"Lydia, who's your… er… friend?" asked Bertha, moving away.

"Oh… this is B.J… he's uh… related to Betty," she said, snickering a little as both girls moved even further way. Victor, however, seemed unfazed by his 'different' appearance.

Betelgeuse put his hair back and looked down. "We're twins… 'Course, I'm better lookin' than her, she just has a nicer rack." He smoothed his hands over his flat chest.

Lydia subdued a chuckle once more.

"I've never seen you before," said Victor, eyeing the taller boy.

"Really? I get out a lot—if ya know what I mean?" Betelgeuse snorted, nudging him with his elbow. "So, Lyds, you found a loser you wanna go out with yet? Ya know I'm free. I could rock this dance-thingy!"

Looking between the two, Lydia frowned to herself. "Uh… I… don't know. I was thinking of just… going alone. You know, giving the other girls a bit of a chance?" she joked, hoping it would lighten the mood now.  
She couldn't go with Betelgeuse, he wasn't even a student! Not to mention it meant she'd be rejecting Victor in front of other people—even if she didn't know if his offer was true or not. She didn't want to hurt her best friend's feelings, either.  
Before anyone could say anything, the bell rang and Miss Shannon said that the boys and girls could get to know each other more during their breaks. For now, classes were to be fully attended to.

"I'll talk to you later—?"

"Lydia," said the girl.

Victor smiled through his curtain of dark hair. "I'll talk to you later, Lydia."

When Victor left, Betelgeuse snorted. "Pff, seems right up your ally, babes. Tall, dark and… boring. Maybe if I juiced him, you woulda gotten more emotion outta that tone."

Lydia shot him a look as Prudence and Bertha headed in for class immediately. "Beejay, you can't be here. People are already asking why Betty isn't here. Now you're twins? Someone's gunna find out about you and I can't have that. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Betelgeuse's smile faded as he crossed his arms. "No one's gunna know it's me, Lyds. They don't even _know_ of me! Shame, really," he muttered, looking at his fingernails. "Besides! I didn't prank anyone! Coulda gotten that little bitch Claire, but I was good! You're gonna toss me? I didn't even break my promise, babes!"

The girl's eyes flattened. He was right. She let him out and he hadn't done anything bad—yet.  
"Okay…" she sighed, "but you still have to behave. And please don't hurt anyone who tries to talk to me… And please explain to me how you managed to get mud on you already?"

Looking offended, Betelgeuse put his hand over his heart. It didn't fool Lydia and he chuckled. "You know me… can't help myself." Despite the fact one of the girls he was hitting on had pushed him over. He did like them feisty.

Shaking her head once more, Lydia stood up and grabbed her bag. "You've got school to go to," she mused, looking as his expression fell. "You wanted to be here, you have to mingle with your classmates! I'm sure they're just _dying_ to get to know you."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…" he muttered, Lydia giggling. He smirked as they both headed into the school. They separated when they went to their assigned rooms and at the back of the class, Betelgeuse noticed that little dweeb who had been talking to Lydia. Hey, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. He could certainly get to know what the hell his problem was, not to mention stop him and Lydia from ever happening.  
Lydia didn't need someone like Victor. She deserved someone much better. Someone who could make her laugh! Take her out on scary movie dates! Someone who knew how to handle her. Someone like… well, he didn't know, but it wasn't Victor.

**Author's Comment:**

_This is the first time I've written anything Beetlejuice related, so... I adore the cartoon and it's my fave Tim Burton movie ever. But we all know in the cartoon there was something more than just friendship between these guys._

_Please note that Betelgeuse will be toned down a bit from the movie, and toned up a bit from the cartoon. He's a bit somewhere in between. And, of course, there will be some things from the movie and some from the cartoon that I prefer. It's an AU after all :) _

_I'm posting this chapter EARLY just to see what happens. Updates will come more regularly depending on how this trial goes._


End file.
